To The Core
by ccouurtneey
Summary: When Lyndon Crate comes to Area 51 with his family, he is shocked to find that so many are under the control of the United States. He openly disagrees with what the leaders of area 51 says. Lyndon threatens the alliance between his race and mankind. How will he fix his mistakes and mend broken ties?


To The Core-

Chapter 1

We landed ten minutes ago and they still have yet to let us out of this stupid contraption. My mother has been asking me the same question since we left Benen, even when she knows the answer. She would always move a strand of my sandy brown hair from my pale face and I tired desperately not to roll my red eyes.

"Lyndon, Honey are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom. It's not like I didn't know this day was coming." I would always respond. I closed my eyes and awaited the day that they would let us out of this ridiculous ship.

My mother, Rachel Crate, or Chellie, is a short woman with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, representing that she has the power to wield the element of water, also known as miri's. Her being a water element, she is always calm and appreciates the stillness and those two things I can always depend on with her, or with any Miri. Just like my father in that way as well.

My father, Matthew Crate, is the leader of the Benen race. Ever since he was born, he was gifted by having the ability to control all four elements; a Niyan. He is tall, with brown hair and gold eyes. Gold eyes are the sign that they have the power to control all four elements. He is a lot like my mother personality wise, by being understanding, calm and still. They have always been like that. They were both raised by Miri parents and brought up in the water element community. They fell in love instantly and then had me.

They needed their water element upbringing, especially when it came to having me as a son. I haven't made it easy for either of them with me being able to control fire, an Agni. It was something different for them. However, they never pressured me about adapting water element traits, they both agreed it would be best that I follow the core wherever it may lead me. I don't think they ever expected it to lead me to the rebellion. Society viewed it as childish and stupid, little did they know that their words would only fuel it. It angered us even more, which eventually lead to us heating the core.

On a normal scale, with just one person, things happen that are usually uncontrollable; when an entire element is angered at one time, bad things ten to happen. With surfacers, on a normal scale, they could create dents in the surface they walk on, on a larger scale; they could level the entire planet of Benen. With miri's, when they are angry, which is rare, they can control the water in the air and take it away to stop breathing, but on a larger scale, they have the ability to start tsunami's or even destroy the layers in our atmosphere. For those who can control air, Vayu's, on a small scale, they can blow you half way across Benen, but on a larger scale, they can create tornados. With the Agni's; on a normal scale, we set different objects on fire, but on a larger scale, we heated the core of our planet.

The core of our planet is the source of the power for every element was the core of Benen. When the Agni's began to heat it, it weakened us and the rest of the elements, which eventually lead to me being uprooted from my home, my friends and my community of Agni's, is because my father found another planet, three thousand light years away from Benen with a similar core and would now move to; earth.

From what I see, Earth is fifty times bigger than Benen, but their planet is 70% water and ours is 80% water. Their population is large and their people happy, like the way Benen people once were. They live in things called houses and apartments which is quite odd. They don't live in their normal habitat. With the Benen race, we lived in the habitat which fits our natural element. I lived by a volcano, my parents lived by the sea, Vayu's lived on the top of the giver mountain, and the Surfacers lived in the jungle.

My father, believing that it was more ethical, to leave my mother and I in charge of getting the Benen population to earth. The entire population also took part in the genocide of the Agni elders, or as my father put it, "Extracting the good and leaving the bad." The Benen government agreed that the people who took part in heating the core were to be left on the planet and very few Agni's chose to take part in the rebellion so only a handful got to go to earth. I was forced to go by my parents because though optimist's, they were also oblivious to my participation in the rebellion. I told my father but he refused to believe me and there is no way I could tell my mother because it would break her heart, so here I am; on the last shuttle to earth.

I've been on this ship for three thousand light-years and I have spent the last nine hours trying not to blow up at her. Her and my father are so much alike and aside from the fact that I can control fire, but I was drawn to the Agni's because of how chaotic and free they always were. I'm not ready to fully grasp the concept that I will never see my home again. Never see my friends, my fire element elders who taught me practically everything I know and showed me a place that I could really feel like me. I just can't believe that it's truly gone from me now.

"Lyndon, I'm sorry that your father and I took you from your friends and I'm sorry that we had to come here, but can you try to see our side of this?" My mother asks as I open my eyes.

"Mom, I haven't seen dad in person for over ten years. I know you mean well, and you have nothing to be sorry for." I say as the seat belt unhooks by itself and the doors open for me to finally get out. I stand up and I prepare for the worst.

_**Hi guys, just a new story idea. Hopefully it will play out. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
